1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and instrumentation for intervertebral disc diagnosis and treatment, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An intervertebral disc performs the important role of absorbing mechanical loads while allowing for constrained flexibility of the spine. The disc is composed of a soft, central nucleus pulposus surrounded by a tough, woven anulus fibrosus. Herniation is a result of a weakening in the anulus. Symptomatic herniations occur when weakness in the anulus allows the nucleus to bulge or leak posteriorly toward the spinal cord and major nerve roots. The most common symptoms of herniation include pain radiating along a compressed nerve and lower back pain, both of which can be crippling for the patient. Herniation, and the resulting dehabilitating symptoms, are of significant medical concern in the United States because of the low average age of diagnosis. Indeed, over 80% of patients in the United States diagnosed with herniation are under the age of 59.
Information regarding anular thickness, internal dimensions of the disc space normally occupied by the nucleus, and the location of anular apertures and lesions in relation to the vertebral endplates and lateral walls of the anulus facilitates accurate diagnosis and treatment of intervertebral disc conditions. For example, medical procedures involving the implantation of an artificial nucleus or anular augmentation depend on this information for accurate sizing of such implants. Also important are safe, dependable, and minimally invasive methods and devices for the manipulation of anular and nuclear tissue, especially along the inner wall of the posterior anulus. For example, tissues in the anulus and nucleus are commonly removed or manipulated during the implantation of artificial discs either to clear a path for the insertion of other types of prosthetic devices or as part of a discectomy procedure.
Specialized tools have evolved for the surgical treatment of intervertebral discs in the lumbar, cervical, and thoracic spine, which have suffered from tears in the anulus fibrosis or herniation of the nucleus pulposus. These tools are well-known in the prior art. The devices of the prior art, however, are designed for specific procedures, including complete discectomies (as opposed to partial discectomy or minute removal of tissue) and the installation of vertebral fusion implants. Accordingly, these devices cannot be used to manipulate anular and nuclear tissue in a precise and minimally invasive manner. Moreover, such devices are typically designed to access the disc using an anterior approach, i.e., through the abdomen. Although an anterior surgical approach provides direct access to intervertebral discs, it is highly invasive to the abdominal organs. Thus, surgery is typically more complicated and time consuming. A direct posterior approach is not anatomically practicable because the spinal cord and its surrounding bony protective sheath lies directly in front of each vertebral disc. An posterior-lateral aspect approach is the least invasive of these methods but provides limited and oblique access to the disc and its interior. Depending upon the surgical necessities involved, several methods of percutaneous disc tissue manipulation are available, including chemonucleolysis (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,423), laser (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,661), manual, focused energy, ultrasonic disruption (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,661), arthroscopy and endoscopy.
Endoscopic instrumentation has evolved over the past 25 years and permits viewing, irrigation, suction, and cutting. Probes that permit automated percutaneous suction such as nucleotomes or cylindrically housed rotating cutting means, such as debriders, provide gross but efficient removal of disc tissue. Varying tip profiles control the amount and direction of tissue resection as well as the likelihood of damage to surrounding tissue. These devices tend to be limited by the size of the cannula which houses the instrumentation and its ability to maneuver around vertebral bodies and delicate tissues of the spine.
Hand tools for use in the spine are also well known and can be inserted through cannulae or freely guided by hand. These tips may be blades, burs, rongeurs, curettes or forcep-like “graspers” that are capable of pinching of small amounts of material. To the extent that these instruments can access the various tissues, these devices provide good tactical feedback and control. However, if used in an antero-lateral spinal approach, these tools are generally limited by the indirect approach necessitated by the laminae and spinous processes of the adjacent vertebrae, and thus, access to tissues is substantially hampered.
Some intervertebral disc devices have been designed with flexible tips that are designed not to perforate or deflect off of the interior surface of the disc. Unfortunately, such tips deflect off of healthy disc tissue only, not the pathological tissue that caused the need for the surgery in the first place. Thus, such instrumentation can exit the anulus and cause considerable damage to the surrounding tissues and spinal cord. Also, the flexible probe tips on some instruments which permit access to remote locations within the disc can only do so by sacrificing direct control because the devices are passively guided or blindly “snaked” within the disc. Accordingly, delicate and precise work within a disc is not possible with such instruments.
Among other disadvantages, the devices and methods of the prior art are typically invasive and destructive to surrounding tissue, frequently causing disc infection and nerve root injury. Moreover, such devices are unable to precisely manipulate disc material along the posterior anulus in a minimally invasive manner. Accordingly, there is a need for an intervertebral disc diagnostic and manipulation device which is capable of performing delicate and precise work within a disc, especially along the posterior anulus and between anular lamella.